Le Moins Qu'il Puisse Faire
by Neoru
Summary: -OS- Remus Lupin demande à Hermione Granger de mourir. One Shot dramatique autour d'Hermione et de Remus, traduction de SasukeBlade.


**Le Moins Qu'il Puisse Faire**

**Titre original : **The Least He Can Do  
**Auteur :** SasukeBlade  
**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling et la fanfic appartient à **SasukeBlade**. Fic traduite de l'**anglais**.  
**Personnages :** Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger  
Rating T, Drame/Angstr, one shot

**Petite explication :** certains ont peut-être déjà vu ce one shot sur le compte **Tulipe Noire**, qui est mon compte annexe. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai eu envie de virer ce compte... après tout, pourquoi ne pas publier tous mes écrits sous le même compte ? Ca me prenait la tête de devoir aller d'un compte à l'autre... Voilà, les reviews, les favs repartent à zéro, ce n'est pas grave... Je vais donc retirer toutes mes fics du compte "Tulipe Noire" et les mettre ici. C'est bien mieux ainsi ! (C'est peut-être un peu dérangeant pour les lecteurs qui ont reviewé et mis les fics en fav sur cet autre compte, donc je m'excuse envers eux...)  
Je vous (re)présente donc ma seule et unique (pour l'instant du moins) traduction sous mon _vrai_ compte de cette merveilleuse fic de SasukeBlade.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira et que ma traduction n'est pas trop... ratée xD (j'ai traduit cette fic le 17 mai 2006).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il faut que tu meures. » Les mots résonnent durement aux oreilles d'Hermione Granger, épuisée par ce monde, qui a pourtant encore besoin d'elle. La voix est à la fois pleine de regrets et réconfortante. Mais elle veut son départ. 

« Pourquoi ? » murmure-t-elle, la gorge soudainement nouée, la vue brouillée. Elle serre les poings, tout en respirant profondément, comme si c'était la dernière fois quelle pouvait respirer. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Il fronce les sourcils ; ses yeux qui scintillaient autrefois de joie, étaient comme sans vie. Il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle dans son regard, comme avant. Cette guerre continuait depuis bien trop longtemps, et toute la joie de vivre qu'il éprouvait s'était envolée. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, qui avaient été un peu grisonnants dans le passé, mais qui sont désormais complètement argentés. La nuit de sa prochaine transformation approche, et il devient de plus en plus difficile pour lui de retrouver des forces après chaque pleine Lune. Remus Lupin est un homme abattu, un homme fatigué au plus profond de lui-même, comme tous les autres. Cette guerre continue depuis bien trop longtemps, et ils mènent une bataille perdue d'avance. La plupart de ceux qui combattent du côté du Bien ne pensent même pas vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et nous sommes seulement en septembre. Les choses ont trop empiré depuis juin, et avec la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort se déchaîne sans retenue à la fois dans le monde sorcier et dans le monde moldu. Il n'y a plus rien ni personne pour l'arrêter, à part Harry Potter, qui commence même à se lasser et à fatiguer.

Cette situation est la même depuis trop longtemps, et aucun côté n'est prêt à abandonner, et ne peut pas non plus réunir plus d'alliés. La situation semble comme figée, et Remus Lupin espère faire changer tout ça.

« Il peut survivre sans Ron ; il serait en colère mais tu saurais comment le calmer. Il ne peut pas survivre sans toi. »

Hermione est à la fois flattée et anéantie par ces terribles mots. Elle sait que Harry a besoin d'elle, mais cela signifie-t-il donc qu'elle doit mourir ? « Il ne fera pas ce que vous attendez de lui. L'a-t-il déjà fait ? » Elle ne sait même pas ce que le professeur Lupin attend, elle sait juste qu'il a besoin de Harry pour faire quelque chose et que le seul moyen pour achever ceci est qu'elle meure.

Lupin regarde au loin, les yeux dans le vague, exprimant clairement une certaine peine. « Dans ce cas, Miss Granger, je crois qu'il fera _exactement_ ce que nous attendons de lui. »

Et soudain, elle comprend ; son esprit a compris et reconstitué les énigmes, les peines, et le besoin. Son esprit a rassemblé tous les éléments comme les pièces d'un puzzle, et elle comprend maintenant pourquoi ils ont besoin qu'elle meure. Au moment où elle le réalise, les autres pièces du puzzle commencent à prendre leur place : pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient plus la regarder en face dernièrement, pourquoi elle et Harry avaient été poussés à passer plus de temps ensemble, et pourquoi elle et Ron avaient été séparés de plus en plus souvent. Elle se rend compte qu'ils avaient manigancé cela depuis des semaines. Ils ont prévu sa mort depuis longtemps.

« Dites moi, est-ce que vous avez déjà choisi un cercueil pour moi, et tout ? Vous avez choisi les fleurs, et l'endroit pour m'enterrer ? » Sa voix est froide, aigue, limite hystérique, et Lupin sourit tristement.

« Tu as toujours été la sorcière la plus astucieuse et intelligente que j'ai vu à ton âge, Hermione »

« Ne me parlez pas ! » crie-t-elle, se moquant de qui peut l'entendre. Lupin a si bien tout organisé qu'elle le soupçonne même d'avoir apposé un sort de silence pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. « Comment osez-vous ! Comment osez-vous prendre cette décision sans mon accord ? Dites-moi, si je refuse, est-ce que vous m'enverrez juste de mission suicide en mission suicide jusqu'à ce que je ne revienne plus jamais ? C'est ça le plan ? » Elle bondit de la chaise où elle était assise, et arpente le petit bureau, trop submergée par les émotions, tellement qu'elle ne peut même pas croire que tout cela est possible. Pour quelqu'un de rationnel, il n'y a aucun moyen d'accepter ça. _Ils ont planifié sa propre mort._

Elle se met à marcher, de long en large, sans parler, ni penser ; juste ce sentiment, qu'elle ressent, au fond d'elle-même : la tristesse. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle est triste, mais elle a juste le sentiment de vouloir repousser l'inévitable, comme si elle était déjà morte, comme si son âme l'avait quittée, et que la Mort n'attendait plus que son corps. Remus Lupin ne dit rien, il la regarde juste arpenter la pièce depuis sa place. Il n'a rien à dire. Il est vraiment un monstre, pense-t-il. Quel genre d'homme voudrait persuader une fille de mourir ? Mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait…

« Il faut que cela cesse, Hermione. » Il fait une pause, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui réponde sèchement. Mais elle n'en fait rien, elle s'arrête simplement, dos à lui, tout en l'écoutant. « Les morts et les meurtres doivent cesser. Plus aucun sorcier ou Moldu ne doit souffrir. Tout doit s'arrêter, Hermione. Voldemort. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer de blesser et tuer les gens éternellement. Et Harry… Harry doit le vaincre. Il doit le tuer, mais il ne veut pas devenir un meurtrier. Hermione… tu es la seule personne, la seule qui le retienne de sombrer dans la folie. Si tu meures, assassinée par Voldemort… il le tuera. Et la guerre se terminera. La paix reviendra. Et tout ça grâce à toi, Hermione. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'être volontaire pour la mission. Juste volontaire, et tout sera terminé. »

Elle est en train de pleurer, cependant il ne peut pas voir ses larmes. Elle hausse les épaules, et rejette sa tête en arrière pour arrêter ses larmes. Mais quand elle se retourne face à lui, il est surprit de ne voir aucun signe de tristesse, non, elle rit.

« Et à quel prix, Lupin ? La paix règnera à quel prix ? » Elle ne lui manifeste aucun signe de respect, pour elle, il n'est pas quelqu'un de respectable. Et lui, il pense la même chose, il n'est pas respectable, non. Il ne mérite pas d'être appelé "Professeur" ; en fait, il ne mérite même pas de nom. « En payant de ma vie et de la santé mentale de Harry. Au prix de milliers de morts sorciers et Moldus. Vous l'aurez, votre paix, Lupin, mais vous, je me demande si vous serez en paix. Dites-moi, pensez-vous que les pleurs des enfants cesseront de vous hanter ? Avez-vous déjà envisagé que le souvenir de nos rires, Harry, Ron et moi, cessera un jour de vous rendre triste ? Je me le demande Lupin, je me le demande. »

Il a le regard perdu, mais elle s'approche de lui à grands pas, lui attrape le menton et tourne son visage vers le sien. « Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud » siffle-t-elle, le fusillant du regard. « Un salaud. Comment osez-vous me dire de mourir sans me regarder en face. Vous êtes _un lâche_. » Elle crache ce mot comme si c'était le plus répugnant qu'elle ait jamais prononcé. « Au moins, Voldemort a le courage de regarder ses victimes en face lorsqu'il les tue ! Vous ne pourrez jamais faire ça ! Vous êtes pathétique, un homme pathétique ! » Ses mots le brûlent de l'intérieur, ils le torturent et lui font mal, mais il ne peut rien dire pour revenir en arrière. Elle dit la vérité, la pure vérité, aussi blessante soit-elle. Il ne peut rien dire pour se défendre.

Il ne peut plus la regarder, savoir qu'il doit la convaincre de mourir est un poids bien trop lourd pour lui. Il se sentira bien plus coupable de sa mort que son vrai tueur, car en vérité, c'est lui le véritable assassin. Comme le chef de l'Ordre, il trouve que cette responsabilité est quelque chose de trop important, qu'il n'a jamais voulu, mais, c'est trop tard. Et avec ça, il doit faire des choses horribles.

« Professeur » Le mot n'exprime aucune trace de mépris, ni de respect, il est devenu un simple mot, un mélange sans aucun sens de lettres auxquelles nous donnons habituellement une signification. Mais elle, elle ne lui donne aucune signification, et il lève les yeux vers elle, sortant de ses rêves, pour vérifier si elle n'est ni fâchée, ni attristée, ni même si elle rit de l'ironie de tout ça. Elle est seulement fatiguée, épuisée. La flamme qui brûlait en elle, s'était consumée, et s'éteint maintenant, lentement.

« Oui ? »

Elle le regarde, d'un regard vide. « Je me porte volontaire pour la mission. »

Il fait un signe de la tête, en inspirant profondément comme s'il luttait contre un poids qui s'était écrasé sur lui. « Je comprends. »

Son visage ne montre encore aucune expression, elle continue : « Est-ce que vous direz à Harry que je l'aime ? A Ron, aussi ? »

Remus Lupin s'incline et acquiesce. « Bien sûr. »

Elle se tourne pour sortir de la pièce, et lui, il reste assis sur le bureau, comme déchiré de l'intérieur. Il n'a jamais voulu ça.

« Professeur » Sa voix l'appelle encore une fois, et il tourne sa tête vers elle, qui a la main posée sur la poignée, dos à lui.

« Oui ? »

« Il faut que cela cesse. » Elle semble vouloir se rassurer, se consoler et peut-être même se dire qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle elle doit mourir, qu'elle ne donnera pas sa vie pour rien, qu'elle ne mourra pas en vain.

« Oui. »

Elle semble ne pas l'entendre. « Pour les enfants. »

« Oui. »

Elle ne parle pas et reste encore dans la pièce, la main posée sur la poignée, comme si en quittant cette pièce, cela scellait son destin. Il reste lui aussi immobile, complètement pétrifié, excepté son cœur qui pousse comme une plainte due à ce qu'il vient de faire, et son esprit semble enregistrer avec attention chaque instant, pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir pendant des années et s'attrister dessus. Ainsi, il pourra garder ces souvenirs et s'en servir pour se punir des terribles crimes qu'il a commis.

« Hermione » Il essaye de parler, de dire quelque chose qui pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre arranger les choses et faire que tout aille pour le mieux, mais son esprit et son cœur ne peuvent pas saisir l'importance de ce qui prend place, ils peuvent uniquement réagir face à ce qu'il a déjà dit. Il ne peut plus prononcer un mot.

« Priez pour moi. Quand ils me tortureront jusqu'à la folie, avec le sortilège de _Doloris_, demandez à Dieu de m'envoyer un ange. S'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas le faire seule. Je ne suis pas assez forte. » Il peut seulement voir le côté gauche de son visage, dans l'ombre, en train de regarder le sol, mais il peut toujours voir sa tristesse, marquée sur son visage.

Il tressaillit en entendant ces mots chuchotés, et n'arrive pas à faire sortir les mots qu'il voudrait dire. « Tu es la fille la plus forte que j'aie jamais vue. »

La bouche de la jeune femme se tort dans une grimace. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Ces douces paroles semblent être trop bruyantes dans la petite pièce silencieuse. « Si j'étais aussi forte que vous le prétendez, Harry n'aurait pas besoin de tuer, Voldemort aurait disparu, et je n'aurais pas à mourir. »

Il ne répond pas, mais elle semble en avoir plus à dire. Mais au lieu de la question qu'il attend, elle lui demande autre chose :

« Les fleurs seront rouges ou blanches ? »

« Blanches. »

Elle fait un signe de tête, il ne peut rien dire de plus. Il l'a convaincu de mourir, c'est assez. Il a fait déjà trop de dégâts. Elle le sait très bien.

Elle appuie sur la poignée, et sort sans se retourner, puis disparaît dans le couloir sombre, ses cheveux bruns se confondant avec la couleur de sa robe. C'est la dernière fois qu'il la voit. C'est son ultime souvenir d'elle.

Quand il apprendra qu'Hermione a été capturée, il priera Dieu de lui envoyer un ange pour veiller sur elle et pour lui tenir la main lorsqu'elle mourra pour sauver le monde des sorciers. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Et à son enterrement, il déposera une rose sur sa tombe, et quand tous les autres seront partis, il s'assiéra et pleurera la fille qu'il a connue. Puis il se relèvera, partira et essayera de comprendre ce qui était bien dans la raison pour laquelle elle est morte, qu'est-ce qui était si important et si bénéfique dans cette cause qui nécessitait la mort d'une jeune femme.

Peut-être qu'il trouvera, peut-être que non. Mais pour elle, il essayera de trouver. Il essayera, au moins.

C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir fait découvrir un bel OS... Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma traduction, vous pouvez maintenant lancer des fleurs à l'auteur originel (et à la traductrice oo ? Lol).  
Merci encore. 


End file.
